


Breathing In The Moment （呼吸此刻）

by wasabi_31



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Reunions
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_31/pseuds/wasabi_31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者之后他们第一个圣诞节</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing In The Moment （呼吸此刻）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathing In The Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607594) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



> By torakowalski：“For Vee, who asked for the Avengers' first Christmas together.”
> 
> By me: slef-betaed translation, any Chinese mistake or typo should be mine and mine only :P And thanks again to torakowalski, for letting me play with this baby~

Clint不过是想要一杯咖啡。他没料到会被亮片纸炮袭击，但事情就发生了。

前一分钟，他正迈步走过门口进入客厅，紧接着Pepper的声音说“哎呀”，从他头上传来，随后圣诞节就在他头顶炸开。

Clint扑扇眼睛赶走红色和金色的亮片，瞪眼瞧着她。好吧，他企图瞪眼。只有彻底的混蛋才会朝Pepper横眉竖眼。又或者，其实，甚至那种人都不能，既然Tony都从来没能做到。

“Clint，我很抱歉，”她说道，从蹬着的脚凳上下来，伸过手帮他掸纸屑。

“没事，没关系，”Clint说，向后撤一步，因为碰触落在他的头发他的耳朵和他的脖子上，所有那些地方不是随便给碰的。

“我真的很抱歉，”她咬住嘴唇，大概是想忍住不笑。“我刚才正试着让这地方显得活泼一些。”她抬起一只手，示意房间余下的空间。“你怎么想？”

Clint晃晃脑袋让更多的亮片飞了出来，然后环顾周围，大楼的内部看起来像打上金红色烙印的梅西百货圣诞商品部自内而外迸发开来。

“就非常的……钢铁侠？”Clint试着说。

Pepper翻翻眼睛苦笑一声。“是啊，否则Tony不会答应的。我希望他会以为我们就是在庆祝他的节日。”

Clint咧嘴笑了。“呵，大概会的。”他看看她又看看脚凳，那一排又一排她还没挂起来的装饰物。他不想卷入其中，但不幸的是确实有人曾经试着以正确的方式养育他。“帮你一把？”

“我很乐意有人帮一把，谢谢你，”Pepper说，对他微笑，让他布置更多金箔纸的时候仍保持微笑，没人该拥有这么多金箔纸的。

他相当确定自己完蛋了。

***

“干嘛不？”Natasha问，双手扶在胯上盯着他。“你帮了Pepper。”

“挂了些纸带，又不是整场圣诞晚餐。无论如何，你怎么知道的？”Clint问，并没从书里抬起头。“Pepper说她不会告诉别人。”

“Peper在觉得是为你好的时候是会说谎的。”Natasha说，耸耸肩，似乎表示她支持这种做法。既然Clint了解她，Clint已经知道就是如此。

Clint也耸肩，仍不看她。“无所谓。所以我帮了Pepper。仅仅因为她人很好让我们住她的房子。又不是说我拥护节日精神之类的。”

“当然不是，”Natasha坐到他挨着床边伸展的那条腿上，屁股压得他的膝盖骨有点儿疼。她把手放在他书的上边，向她的方向往下拽，直到他再看不到印刷的文字。

考虑到刚刚那二十页他都没读进去，他只做了象征性挣扎。

“那么，”Natasha说，等他终于叹了口气对上她的眼睛。“我们要联合抵制圣诞节？”

Clint耸肩。“我不知道你打算怎么办，Nat，我之前试着读书来着。”

“读什么？”她转过头去看。“ _《太空海盗和失落的继承人》_ ？”

Clint挡开她。“嘿，这是本经典。”

“放屁，”她说着把那本书越过肩膀丢到身后

“嘿，”Clint抱怨着，并不去提他从Thor日渐增加的藏书里挑出这本书后，究竟用它砸那同一面墙砸了多少回。Thor的阅读品位实在糟糕。

“别再躲躲藏藏快来加入其他人吧，”Natasha说着，双手不耐烦地搭上膝盖。

Clint不确定其实是怎样，她直接要求他而不是操纵他去那么做，究竟是她在尝试新战术又或者她只是放弃他了。

“你想让我过去跟Banner一起削土豆再跟Steve一块烤欧防风（parsnip，俗称芹菜萝卜，与胡萝卜差不多，不过比胡萝卜的水分多，口感更脆。——译者注<wiki: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/parsnip>），好像Stark希望的一样我们假装过家家？”Clint倒回床上，扯过枕头盖住脸，隔绝Natasha。“不要。”

“Clint，”Natasha轻柔地说，Clint不理她，“你记得去年吗？你发起了神秘圣诞老人，即便我们有一半人都在执行卧底任务，你还让Fry打扮成圣诞老人发放礼物。你不能跟我说你不爱圣诞节。”

Clint丢开枕头让自己对她的怒视更有点效果。“你知道我为什么做那些事，”他说。

他不讨厌圣诞节，但他去年大张旗鼓的是因为，去年是Phil父母都不在之后的第一个圣诞，而Clint想让他过得开心（他还暗箱操作了神秘圣诞老人抽签，由自己抽到Phil的名字好把Phil收藏中缺的最后一张美国队长卡片送给他）。

“你认为他会想要你今年过得惨兮兮的？”Natasha尖锐地问，Clint坐起身瞪着她来也没退让。

“不许你这样，”他说，直接同她对峙，因为他决定了今天他可以亲自把控自己的生活。“别利用他让我产生负罪感，好要我做你想我做的事。”

Natasha耸耸肩，摊开双手好像在说 _我就是这种人_ 。然后她皱皱鼻子，伸手猛地把Clint推回床上，从他的视线里消失。他知道这是一个道歉，但他现在又受伤又悲惨，所以他躲到一边。

“你回去好好玩，”Clint告诉她，其实是说 _请走开吧？请？_ “别用土豆刮皮器弄死谁。”

“拜托，”Natasha说，站起身来，“如果必要，我可以用土豆杀了他们。”

Clint几乎勾起一个微笑给她看，作为她试着帮他的报答，就算他并不想被帮助。

Natasha敏捷地拍拍他肩膀，径自走出去。

***

显然，因为Clint是个纠结的混蛋，Natasha一走他就觉得孤独了。他对她说的是真话不过；没有Phil他就不打算庆祝节日了。Stark以为总把他们聚到一起就能让他们成为家人了，这招儿对Clint可不管用。

他料想这种手段对Natasha也无效，但她好像挺愿意被拉走的。

Clint从地上捡起他的弓，又抓了一把常规箭矢，想着去靶场呆一阵但又否决了，在那儿容易被找到。取而代之他走了窗户，利用窗户外框撑着上到屋顶。

大楼的这部分仍是同Loki及奇塔瑞人战斗后遭到捣毁的样子，而Stark雇来维修这里的30亿工人也都放假回家了。站在曼哈顿最高的屋顶边缘射出一支箭感觉是种绝妙的发泄，看它穿过七扇破损的落地窗正正扎在挂钟的中心，其下原本是Stark的吧台的部分已不复存在。

Clint可以这样玩一天，有时候真就是这样，但今天他没得逞。他仅仅把箭射到钟面上一点、两点和三点的位置，Jarvis的声音就从藏在墙里的扩音器中传来。

“正为你接通Stark先生，Barton探员，”他说，居然让自己听起来既职业又带着歉意。

“唔，”Barton出声，但他无计可施。

“Barton，”Stark的声音冒了出来，虽然大楼在战斗中被毁但麦克风留存了下来，另外尽管Clint用靴子踏住最近的喇叭还将一支箭射进了次近的也无济于事。

“抱歉，”Clint欢快地说。“没人在家。”

“Barton，立刻下楼和我们一起吃饭。”Stark没好气地说，“我有礼物给你。”

想到Stark可能会觉得什么合适作礼物，Clint不由打颤。可能是一辆玛莎拉蒂，也可以是一块发霉的毛茸茸的比萨边儿。Stark的情绪时高时低的。“噢，Stark，多谢，但我不想要你的老二。”

有人哼了一声，听起来像是Bruce，那意味着与Clint的通话被设为免提。无所谓，Clint可搞笑了。

“Clint，请下来，”Steve的声音加进来。“你要是能下来就太好了，我们都在等你。”

“好了，停下吧，”Clint说，虽然那是Steve而跟Steve争论就像是和一只特别顽固的狗狗较劲。

“Cliiiiiiint，过来好不好，拜托？我想你了！”擦，现在的声音听上去像是新墨西哥州那个叫Darcy的姑娘。从什么时候起还有她了？Clint猜她大概是跟Jane一道来的，Thor让Stark派了一架私人飞机去挪威接的Jane。

“你才不想我，”Clint争执道。接着叹了口气，放下他的弓。他们只会不断继续下去，要是他不答应的话。他知道这点；他不需要喜欢这样。“好吧。擦。但我是不会戴派对帽的。”

背景里有有模糊的欢呼，然后Stark这个混球，在Clint爬下屋顶乘电梯下楼的一路上都开着反馈，好让他听到所有人愉快的闲谈。

“好吧，”Clint说，抵达餐厅时双臂大敞，这间屋子超大足以容纳所有人。到处都有人，挤坐在巨大的桌子边，坐在椅子上脚凳上甚至还有几只豆豆袋。

对Clint而言这场合人太多了，他想退后找个地方躲起来，反之，这意味着他需要一个隆重的登场。

感谢上帝，在Natasha和Peper中间还有一个空位，对面则是Bruce，于是Clint一屁股坐到那里并接过Natasha递到手里的啤酒。

“四道菜，”她只动动嘴角对他说，“餐后可能有咖啡。三个小时，至多了。”

Clint慢慢点头，小心地吸气。好的，如果她把这当作任务对待，那他可以照办。他在卧底的时候很擅长融入环境。

***

就在主菜被撤走和Stark说起甜点什么的这期间，Clint意识到他也许过得还行。他还是不太知道如何与Natasha以外的人交谈，但他们貌似并不介意，于是他得以在没人用惋惜的眼光看他或低头注视他手指上戒指的情况下，进行了几次体面的对话。

有进步。

唯一的问题是Clint不确定他 _想要_ 进步。

当然，Clint开始放松下来的这一刻，Stark突然变得焦虑。他检查了好几次手机并且祝酒辞也越来越不着边际，好像他想将所有人的注意都从某样只有他能看见的事物上转移开。

Clint非常仔细地环顾周围——然后发现Natasha和Steve也是一样——但想不出究竟是怎么了。

“Tony？”Peper问道，打断了Stark企图为面包机祝酒。“是时候了。”她给他看了她的手机，有一秒Stark的脸因为放心松弛下来，随即又转变回狂热的漠不关心。

“是时候了！”Stark附和说。“Barton，是给你礼物的时候了。”

擦，Clint希望这不会让人尴尬。他尤其担心，因为Stark从来不叫他的名字。指望他终于引用光了著名弓箭手的名字有些期望过高。

“那东西闪吗？”Clint问，抬起眉毛。“低于24K的我可不收。”

“我很确定对你来说那比24K更贵重，”Stark说，然后笑得自鸣得意。“礼物在电梯里，自己过去看。”

Clint真的不想去，但大家都看着他，况且如果情况很糟，他口袋里还有把小刀，从电梯那边大概可以不用回身就搞掂Stark。

电梯上方灯显示的数字正在朝这层逼近，Clint到达跟前时刚好发出声响。门却没有应声打开，按耐着好奇，Clint伸手按下按钮。

门滑开了然后——

围着桌子的人都倒吸一口气。Clint好像听到了，又好像没有。

——Phil就在电梯里，被抓到正抚平他的领带。

Clint的嘴巴无法吐出任何词，所以他只盯着看。Phil站直身与Clint四目相对，对着他谨慎微笑。

“圣诞快乐？”Phil试着说，而Clint行将歇斯底里地放声大笑，又或者跌坐在地哭出声来，可此时电梯门等得无聊了于是企图关上。

Clint挥手拍住滑动门，力道太大不仅让门板留在原地，甚至门框都跟着颤动。

Phil对他摇摇头，仍面带微笑。

Clint吞咽一记。

“怎么会？”他问。在Phil能回答前他迈入电梯，让门在身后关闭，忽略掉外面埋怨的抗议声。

Phil在他离得足够近时伸出手，然后犹豫了，只让手在Clint手臂的上方徘徊。

“Stark动用了一些关系，”Phil说，“我动用了一些关系，Fury动用了一些关系。”

“我相当确信那些我们都试过了，”Clint说。他不能好好的把话说出来，无论他清多少次嗓子。

他记得站在Fury的办公桌前乞求，求他别让世界安全委员会把Phil弄成失踪人口。那不管用。什么都不管用了。他们希望Coulson探员就那么死亡，而正在不合时宜康复的Phil，就成了附带损害。

Clint知道他们会给Phil一个新身份和一份可观的津贴让他继续存活，但知道这一点对Clint沉浸在孤独中的最近七个月没有一点帮助。

“我们下了更大工夫，”Phil说。他不再微笑了。现在他只是瞪着Clint，也许他正在努力汲取Clint的每一处就像Clint正在努力汲取他身上的每一处。

“你看上去不错，”Clint说，不知道还能说些什么别的。Phil确实看起来不错。甚至更重要的，他看上去 _状态不错_ 。Clint记住的一直是那个如鬼魂般煞白的，将将恢复到可以和他道别的男人，但现在这里在他面前的，是 _Clint_ _的_ Phil：又结实又精神并且在穿上西装后可他妈干练了。

Phil的黑色领带上印有许多小小的几乎看不出来的绿色圣诞树。出于某种原因，就是这点让Clint崩溃了，让他在意识到之前跌跌撞撞地向前，抓住Phil的双肩。

Phil同样紧紧抓住他，双手绕开攀上Clint的背然后拉近他，更近些，近到不能再近然后再近些。Clint把脸埋进Phil的脖子，吸入他的气息，用力眨眼和眼睑后面的刺痛较劲。

“我的上帝，”他对着Phil的领口感叹，然后彻底无话可说。

Phil的双手用力嵌进Clint的脊背，真正死命扒住，接着他说，“Clint，”，好像他等了一辈子要说这句话。

Clint撤开一点只够他用嘴吻上Phil。那几乎就好像他已经忘记如何接吻，一切感觉起来都新奇又让人害怕可那么完美。

Phil一样用力的回吻，吸吮着Clint的下唇推着他向后直到Clint后背抵墙。他抬起一只手压在Clint的面颊上，然后Clint被金属滑过皮肤的凉爽触感吓了一跳。

“那个是——？”Clint打断亲吻抓住Phil的手，转过来对着光。那个不是Clint给Phil的戒指——那枚有一面全是刮痕，因为婚礼进行到一半他们就要去对抗Doom博士的机器人，并且现在正躺在Clint床头柜的抽屉里——但也是枚不错的复制品。

“我去给自己又买了一个，”Phil说，耸耸肩好像在说没什么大不了，好像世界安全委员会没有决定Phil的新身份里没有空间容纳一个尴尬的杂技演员丈夫。“要是有人问起，我就说我们分居了。”

Clint握住Phil的手，比原本打算得更紧。“好吧，那真是胡扯，”他说，然后因为他有几个月都不能这么做了，有些抱歉的加了句“长官，”作结。

Phil微笑了并且甚至没像以前那样翻眼睛。“不，技术上说这是真的，”他说，看上去只有那么一点点沾沾自喜Clint不得不再吻他一次。

然后又一次。

Clint的新跳到了嗓子眼儿，他的手指怪异地刺痛着。好像他的身体想要在休眠了那么久之后重新启动，但他现在还不能让自己这么做。

“你能呆多久？”他问，惧怕那个答案因为无论Phil说多久，都不会足够的。

Phil的眉毛皱到一起而Clint不得不转开视线，操，那意味着坏消息。Clint几乎宁愿Phil从没回家来，如果他还要直接回到Clint不被允许知道的另一座城市生活，在一个Clint不被允许知道的州。

“不，Clint，看着我，”Phil说着扳住他下巴。“我不回去了。”

Clint屏住呼吸。

“我不回去，”Phil重复道。“我不在乎委员会想什么并且Fury也不在乎。我们只需要他们在复仇者顺利成立这段时间站在我们这边，但现在你们集结了，我们就不需要他们了。”他用力盯着Clint，嘴巴塌成一条直线。“Barton，真的，你真觉得我会就这么离开你？"

Clint摇头。他的双眼很有可能有些湿润。

“白痴，”Phil说着拉近Clint，这次不是为接吻，而是让他们额头相抵。“我发过誓绝不离开你的，不是吗？我当着Natasha的面发誓，所以我真的没留下余地。”

Clint控制不住大笑起来，用手指缠住Phil后脑的头发。“该死的对，”他说，憎恨自己声音的颤抖但决心不去抗拒，“你知道她会追踪到然后杀掉你。”

Phil耸耸一边肩膀。“那是我活该，”他说，听起来心满意足，并且在Clint拉近他时抵着Clint的嘴轻哼。

他们亲吻了有相当美妙的十分钟，然后就没有然后了，开始有人擂门接着Stark的声音喊道，“你们在我的电梯里干起来了？你们最好没在我的电梯里干起来！”

Clint笑出了声，感到Phil的双肩一抖，然后把嘴附到Phil耳边低语，“我们真的应该在他的电梯里干。”

“以后吧，”Phil说，并且他已经知道那句话，那样许诺他们还有 _以后_ ，对Clint有什么样的影响。

“为什么？”Clint喊回去。“只有你被允许那样做吗？”

“该死的对，”Stark说，但没那么困扰了，更多的是自鸣得意。

Phil挺直肩膀然后为Clint整理好衣领，“我们应该把眼下对付过去，我猜，”他说。

Clint的手指停在墙上的按钮上方。“或者我们可以直接去我那层然后我们能永远呆在那儿？”

“非常诱人，”Phil允许自己说，但他越过Clint取而代之按下开门键。

“扫兴，”Clint呢喃说，但并没能发出一声切实的抱怨。

有些吓人，Clint和Phil在电梯里这段期间没人离开桌子。甜点和更多红酒一起被端上来，但显然那还不能够惊动众人，因为他们都从桌子旁一跃而起来问候Phil。

Clint的手指穿过Phil的，在有人靠近之前捏了一下，许诺自己再也不会失去他了，然后退开来给众人空间。

Phil擅长应对人们伸出的友善的手，但即使是他也被这么多拥抱和问题弄得比较混乱和困惑，还有Thor给他背上那下强劲拍打。

Clint咧嘴一笑，双眼一直没离开Phil的身影，有一只手捏上他肩膀的时候才稍微瞥向旁边。

“你瞧着开心点了，”Peper平静地说，眼睛也追随着Phil。“我很抱歉我没能告诉你办这个派对的真正原因。Tony让我答应他，而且你知道要是他搞的惊喜走漏风声的话，他会是副什么样子。”

“是啊，”Clint这么说即便他并不知道，不真知道。他真的一直都努力尽量少去了解其他复仇者。他也许某种程度是个混球。“嘿，我很抱歉，我之前算是个糟糕的房客，对吧？”

“不，”Pepper当即说道，但她可是巨型公司的CEO，她知道说什么礼貌。她朝着开怀大笑的复仇者和复仇者荣誉成员们点点头。“他们一直那么担心你，知道么，但没人知道怎样帮忙。”

Clint摇摇头，咧嘴笑着，注视着Phil的头上被扣上一顶Darcy买了带来的可笑派对纸帽。Stark在正中央，向面带狐疑的Thor讲解他夺回Phil灵魂的战斗，可Natasha正朝他翻着眼睛，Bruce则对大家微笑，而Steve和Phil握手让后者脸红了。

“可以确定这就是我要的全部，”Clint说道并且是认真的。

 

+End+


End file.
